Drama CD/Fall Arc/Track 3
The Autumn with Lorelei and Waka-san * Nozaki: Unfortunately, I can't get any ideas from Halloween either. * Nozaki: Other than Halloween in fall, it would sports....? * Nozaki: Talking about sports.... * *basketball bouncing* * Person A: Nice shoot Wakamatsu! Keep the momentum going! * Wakamatsu: Sure! * Nozaki-senpai! Are you here to visit? * Nozaki: Yep * Wakamatsu: That's rare.... * Nozaki: I would like to experience sports in fall season, it would good for some inspiration for my manga. * Wakamatsu: How about joining us to play after a long time? * Nozaki: No, I'll pass. A manga artist's fingers are like his life after all. * Furthermore, from about 10 metres away, your opponent is blazing towards you. * *a loud voice*: WAAAAKAAAAAA * Wakamatsu: ?!!.....Seo senpai!.... * Seo: Yo, I've kept you waiting. * Wakamatsu: .....but I'm not waiting? * ....are you helping out of with the basketball team again? * Seo: Yeah, we can clash each other at court and sweat out our youth..... * That sure is the best, right? * Wakamatsu: Nope. * Seo: Don't force yourself.... * Wakamatsu: No I'm not! * Seo: I got it, I got it....you don't need to raise your voice in excitement * Wakamatsu: I'm not either.....but, the message is different.....urgghh! * Seo: yeah * Wakamatsu: First and foremost, why do never ever listen to others? * Seo: Really? * Wakamatsu: Yes! I have never ever seem happy playing basketball with you before, right? * Seo: That's true.... * Wakamatsu: When ball came 'Bam!' and when it when 'Shoot!' as well... * Seo: .... * Wakamatsu: Doesn't it seem really painful? * Plus, it really hurt so much! * Even though I'm really healthy and fit, but it still hurts so.... * Seo: ... * Wakamatsu: ....! Senpai kept quiet! My thoughts has finally reached her! * Nozaki senpai, are you watching right now? * Nozaki: ...? * Seo: Waka... * Wakamatsu: Yes. * Seo: You...your greeting at the start of the practice sure is long... * Wakamatsu: hm? * Girl: Yuzuki! You ready....? * Seo Yuzuki: Yes, on my way now! * Try to read your surroundings, k? * Wakamatsu: ..yes... * Seo: Alright!! It's now time to go berserk!! * *laughs and runs off* * ..... * Wakamatsu: Nozaki-senpai....it's fruitless after all.... * why, I wonder? .....when I've been trying so hard... * with her....anything....even a tiny bit....can't get along at all! * Nozaki: Well, don't worry that much.... * Nothing comes out of it. * Wakamatsu: senpai! * Nozaki: Yep. That being said, good luck. * Wakamatsu: eh? Nozaki-senpai, are you going back? * Nozaki: Yeah....if I see such a normal scene, I won't get any inspiration after all.... * Wakamatsu: Please wait, senpai...I'll finally let Seo-senpai see a different side of me.so please..!! * If Nozaki-senpai is with me, I feel that strength to do so! * Nozaki: Wakamatsu..! I see, alright. * I'll be observing so press on! * Wakamatsu: yes! * Seo: *laughs away* * Boy: Wakamatsu! Seo has arrived! * Wakamatsu: .... Today for sure....I'll definitely take on the pass! * From there, I'll be sure to counterattack! * Seo: Shoot! * Wakamatsu: Ouch. * Seo: *laughs* * Boy B: Wakamatsu! Are you alright? * Wakamatsu: Nozaki-senpai... * Nozaki: ....in a way, everyday happenings can be interesting to use as inspiration * If this goes on....I'm worried about Wakamatsu.... * *crows* * Wakamatsu: Senpai...Seo-senpai and me....will we ever be stuck in this loop? * Nozaki: I don't think that'd be forever though... * Wakamatsu: Well, that's for sure.... * Forever is.... * Seo: WAAAKAAAAA! * Nozaki: No, I guess it's forever? * Wakamatsu: no way! * Seo: Hey! Shall we go eat? * Wakamatsu: No...I won't. * Seo: Why? You're being such a spoilsport.... * There's a new takoyaki store near the train station though... * and it's known to be so delicious....I'll just treat you then * Wakamatsu: Nope! I won't go! * Seo: It'd called 'Lorelei' apparently...isn't it strange?...Takoyaki and Lorelei....what's with that naming sense? * Wakamatsu: Lorelei.....I'll go! * Nozaki: ...?? Is that really fine, Wakamatsu? * Stall: Yes, 3 takoyaki now ready! * Seo: Wow.....it's here! * Thanks for the food~! * Wakamatsu: Thanks. * Nozaki: Thanks. * ..... * Seo: Isn't it delicious, Waka? * Wakamatsu: Yeah. Bwat is swo hot thwat I cawn't rweally twaste it! * ( Translation: But it is so hot that I can't really taste it) * Nozaki: Then you can't call it tasty right, Wakamatsu? * Wakamatsu: But it's call 'Lorelei' so there should be no doubts about it! * The Lorelei at the Glee Club....and anything called 'Lorelei' would sure be amazing! * Nozaki: Is that so? * Seo: Waka, can you say that once more? * Wakamatsu: ...? * Seo: Lorelei is... * Wakamatsu: Amazing! * Seo: The Lorelei at the glee club is..... * Wakamatsu: is really superb in my opinion! * Without her voice, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all and experience my tiring everyday life. * That person with that pure and transparent voice...will sure be a really innocent and beautiful maiden! * Seo, Yep, definitely! * Nozaki: Wakamatsu.... * *flashback* * Wakamatsu: Nozaki-senpai....there's no way after all... * Why is it....when I've been trying so hard.... * with her....anything....even a tiny bit....can't get along at all! * Nozaki: *thinks* No, you're getting along well with her... * Lorelei's true self is right in front of you...but it can't seem to be ever revealed. * Seo: But....why is Nozaki with Waka today though? * Nozaki: Oops...I forgot to come up with some inspiration for fall... * Wakamatsu: Oh...sorry about that, senpai... * Just because I held you back for so long.... * Nozaki: No, it's actually fine. * Wakamatsu: I'll think about something in return.! * Nozaki: Wakamatsu..! * Wakamatsu: ....*mumbles*...What would be good...oh. Octopus is an autumn delicacy right? * Nozaki: Hmm? * Seo: But isn't it for summer? * Wakamatsu: Really? * Seo: But Osechi and Sudako are some of them... * Wakamatsu: But, how about them, Nozaki ? * Nozaki: Anything doesn't matter. I can't place that in my manga easily either..I'll just go home after all. * Wakamatsu: eh? * -END- * Notes: Osechi is something like bento, Sudako is vinegared octopus. Category:Media Category:Drama CD